


a conversation on the couch

by clara



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clara/pseuds/clara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a day in the life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a conversation on the couch

With a bowl almost over flowing with Lucky Charms, Louis sits down beside Harry, spilling a bit of milk on his thigh. I want children he says apropos of nothing.

Harry smiles wide. I've always wanted to have at least three.

Louis places his bowl on the table before turning to Harry. Three?! You can't have a football team with three bloody people.

You want eleven kids?

Perhaps just ten, and I'll be the eleventh player.

Heeeeeey. Harry's not pouting, he isn't.

Harold, darling. I've seen you play. You can be our cheerleader. Louis leans forward and kisses Harry on the temple. I love you, babe.


End file.
